Someone Like You
by BeautifulLife123
Summary: Jason takes Percy with him to a date with Piper where Percy meets an unexpected new friend.. :)
**Hey! This is one shot Percabeth story and my first story too so please don't expect too much... Percy and Annabeth both are 22 and working. Please ignore grammatical and spelling errors.**

0-0-0

I woke up with a ringing sound in my ear. Jason was calling me. I answered his call. "Hello?"

"Hey Percy! Get ready quickly! I am going to pick you up at 9." Jason said from the other side of the phone."Yeah I will but atleast tell me why?"I asked him getting a little confused. Why is he asking me to get ready and where are we going to go? "We are going for a dinner with Piper and her friend.. She called me and said that she is bringing her friend on a date so I didn't want to go alone so I thought of picking you. So will you come with me?"Jason asked. "Yeah of course man! It will be fun." I replied but the truth was I really didn't want to go with him and his girlfriend. Once I went with them and I felt like a third wheel. Moreover, I was tired being the only one single in my was single too but recently he got himself a girlfriend he is totally in love a positive note this time there was someone else also here to accompany me.

I got up and got ready for the dinner. At 8:55 I was ready. Jason came to pick me up at 9 sharp. He was punctual in case of a date with Piper. We drove to a nearby restaurant. "So, who is this friend of hers?"I asked to break the silence. "Ah, I don't know myself. I will meet her for the first time today. She is a really close friend of hers. She has come to meet me. Check if I am good for her or not." Jason answered getting a little nervous. "So why are you afraid of her? Is it like if she doesn't like you then Piper will leave you?" "I guess it is somewhat like that. She is very clever. She can tell a person's personality only after talking to him after a few minutes.. I am just scared that if I do something stupid that she doesn't like and ruin my impression."Jason stooped the car. We got into the restaurant and I spotted Piper sitting on a table of four and talking to a girl (Her friend I suppose)with her back on me. "Hey Guys!"Piper called out when she spotted us. She got up and her friend too. When she turned around I thought I was in heaven and a fairy was standing in front of me. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a red sleeveless knee length red dress. She had blonde hair with princess curls. Her eyes.. Her eyes had the most beautiful shade of grey. "Hey Percy!"Piper said. "Oh Uh Hi Piper! How are you?" I asked. My eyes were struggling to look at Annabeth again."I am fine. I suppose you have seen my friend Annabeth. Annabeth this is Percy, Jason's best friend. "Hello!"She stretched her hand."He-Hello"I replied taking her hand. Should I kiss it? No not so early. "So let's sit down."Jason offered.

Jason and Piper started talking and cuddling into each other which made me like a third wheel again. My brain said "You idiot!Annabeth is feeling like a third wheel too! Talk to her!" I took his advice. "So uh. What do you do?" I asked to start a topic. "Well, I am an architect." she said. "Architecture is a pretty good job." I replied to keep the conversation going."What do you do?"She asked me. "I am a swimming instructor." I replied. "Oh cool! Would you mind teaching me someday?" She asked "Of course. Just tell me when?" I told her my heart doing somersaults. She put her hand on the table and I noticed the bracelet she was wearing. It had and an owl and many other Greek symbols. "So I guess you are interested in Greek Mythology." I said. She looked surprised"Yeah. How did you know?" "The bracelet you are wearing. Mainly interested in Athena and Daedlus." I replied. "That'sright!You are interested in Greek Myth too?"She asked her eyes sparkling. "Yes! I am"I said pulling the sleeve of my to reveal the trident tattoo on my arm."What do you think about Jason?"I asked her. "He's okay. He really loves her."she replied. "That's right! But how do you know that?"I asked her."The way he is acting tonight to impress me so that I don't get a bad impression. He really loves her and doesn't want to loose her. If he wasn't serious he wouldn't have even cared." She replied. I stared at her in awe. She was right. She was able to tell anything about my friend that only I knew. We talked while having dinner. After that Jason and Piper invited us to dance. I took her hand in mine and wrapped my arm around her waist. We slow danced. I was good in dancing but she was better. When the music was slow she leaned closer and whispered "You know Percy, I always wanted Someone like you." "I have never laid eyes on a girl like you. I don't when will we meet again." I whispered.

While we were leaving she asked me "Can you lend me your phone?" I gave her. She typed a number and called. Her phone rang and she returned it to me. "Goodbye Percy", She said as she planted a kiss on my cheek. My hands felt numb. "Goodbye Annabeth." I managed. Later I realised what she had done. She had given me her mobile number and had got mine too. She was just soo clever.

Next morning I got a call. "Hello?" A familiar voice answered "What are you doing today?"

"I am teaching you swimming in the Public Pool today at 11 sharp."

0-0-0

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please like and write a review because it is very important for me to improve my writing skills. The review can also include requests. If you have read the hunger games then please read my cross over "Girls Stand Alone" of PJO and THG series.**

 **-Arshia**


End file.
